


Owl Santuary

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: Mages and Familiars [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warden is dead, but for Bokuto and Akaashi, getting back to 'normal' isn't an instantaneous thing.</p><p>Or: The Closure the Owl Children Desperately Need</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owl Santuary

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone who suffered through Jessed Owls and everything I've put Bokuto and Akaashi through, here is the happiest ending I can think of for them.

"Akaashi?" Bokuto peered into the room and saw his familiar sitting on the window sill, looking out over the street below. When he heard Bokuto's voice, Akaashi turned toward him.

"How did it go with Kuroo?" the forest spirit asked. Bokuto crossed the room and stared down into his familiar's eyes, studying him for a moment before he answered.

"It went okay. He explained about killing the Warden, and we talked a little about Kai and Yamamoto." Some of the tension that had been a constant in Akaashi's posture since they had first been captured drained away.

"I'm glad you two have sorted things out, even if it's just a little bit," Akaashi said. Bokuto nodded, but he didn't seem as relieved as Akaashi would have expected. "Something is still bothering you, isn't it? Is it about my part in the Warden being killed?" he questioned tentatively.

"No, that's not it. Akaashi...I know you're struggling with everything that happened, but I don't know how to help you. You've been supporting me the whole time, but I feel like I can't do anything for you," Bokuto admitted. Akaashi stood and gently rested a hand on Bokuto's cheek.

"It hasn't even been a full day since the Warden died. Of course I'm still struggling," he pointed out. "You're struggling, too. It's only natural that neither of us is over what happened. The nightmares, the fear, the pain, none of that is going to magically go away just because the person who hurt us is gone." Bokuto was quiet for a moment, leaning his cheek into Akaashi's palm.

"Kuroo thinks we need to talk about it," Bokuto sighed. Akaashi tilted his head thoughtfully, then took the fire mage's hand and tugged him toward the bed, guiding him to sit. Then Akaashi settled himself in Bokuto's lap.

"All right. Let's talk," Akaashi said. Bokuto hesitated, not sure what to say, so Akaashi continued, "In my nightmares, there's nothing but pain. Sometimes it's the Warden's claws, but after you lost control, sometimes I have nightmares about being burned, too. I have to force myself not to flinch whenever I sense fire magic." He looked up at Bokuto, hoping he hadn't said to much and hurt his feelings. Bokuto took a deep breath, then clamped down on his magic, pushing it down and bundling it up so the latent power couldn't be sensed as easily. Akaashi blinked at him, then smiled and gently framed the mage's face with his hands. "That's sweet, Koutarou, but you can't do that forever."

"If it makes you feel more comfortable, I can," Bokuto relpied confidently. Akaashi pulled him down and kissed him.

"I appreciate the thought, but I can't deal with it and move on if you're constantly suppressing yourself. Besides, your magic is a part of you, and while I might be skittish around fire right now, I wouldn't change anything about you. Just...if you could warn me before you use your magic, so I can be prepared..."

"Of course. Anything that will help you," Bokuto promised. Akaashi leaned against his chest, tucking his head under Bokuto's chin.

"I told you about my nightmares and stuff. Now it's your turn," the familiar said firmly. Bokuto hesitated, then tightened his arms around Akaashi as he spoke.

"My nightmares are about the Warden making me hurt people, especially our allies...or you. The time I lost control and burned you in my sleep, I was having a nightmare where she was telling me to kill Kuroo, and I was trying to do it," he said quietly. "I couldn't keep you safe, even when I tried to do what she wanted. I couldn't protect you from her, and I couldn't protect you from myself, either." Akaashi shifted, nuzzling into Bokuto's neck. When he spoke, his lips brushed the mage's skin lightly.

"You protected me as much as you could. You did the best you could in a horrible situation. No one could have asked anything more of you." There was another moment of silence, and then Akaashi changed the subject. "I don't know about you, but being here, in this town, with all of our allies who know that we were captured and used to do the Warden's dirty work...it's draining."

"Yeah. They know something happened, but they don't know exactly what. I think some of them want to ask, but no one has. They just try really hard not to mention it or stare at us too long."

"Maybe we should take some time away from people who know about it," Akaashi suggested. "We can help each other deal with what happened without everyone wondering what we went through. You can have plenty of chances to feel big and strong and protective," he added almost teasingly. Bokuto smiled and kissed his forehead.

"And you won't have to deal with any unexpected fire magic," the mage pointed out. "I like this plan." Akaashi lifted his head and smiled.

"So do I. Where should we go?"

Nearly a year later, Bokuto sat with his back against a smooth, sun-warmed boulder, Akaashi situated on his lap, his back resting comfortably against Bokuto's chest, his head dropped back onto the mage's shoulder. Around them, flames danced, crackling cheerfully. Akaashi reached out, waving away a fireball that drifted too close, and the flames shied away from his skin, refusing to burn him. Akaashi sighed contentedly and tilted his head, letting his lips brush against Bokuto's jaw. Bokuto grinned and settled his arms more comfortably around Akaashi's waist.

"I haven't had any nightmares lately," Bokuto murmured. "You haven't either, right?" Akaashi made a face and shifted, lightly digging his elbow into Bokuto's stomach.

"You're ruining the peaceful mood," Akaashi informed him. Bokuto pouted, and Akaashi's lips twitched, because he knew exactly what expression the mage had without having to look. "No, I haven't had any nightmares. Why?"

"I was just thinking that it's been almost a year, and as much as I love having you all to myself, I want to see the others again," Bokuto admitted. "I want to see how Kuroo is doing, and what our other allies have been up to. We've been out of touch for a long time, and we haven't even seen the crows because we're so far from the forest." Akaashi hummed thoughtfully.

"We should go back. I'm sure everyone has been worried about us, too," he replied. "Not today, though. Today, I just want to lay here." Bokuto grinned and kissed him.

"Anything you want, Keiji," he agreed happily. Akaashi smiled and closed his eyes, enjoying the soft, lighthearted crackle of Bokuto's magic and the warmth of his mage wrapped around him.


End file.
